The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a gas turbine engine and, more specifically, to an acoustically stiffened gas turbine combustor supply.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a mixture of compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. Combustion may occur in multiple combustors positioned radially around the longitudinal axis of the gas turbine engine. Air and fuel pressures within each combustor may vary cyclically with time. These fluctuations may drive combustor pressure oscillations at various frequencies. If one of the frequency bands corresponds to a natural frequency of a part or subsystem within the gas turbine engine, damage to that part or the entire engine may result.